


The Master And Priest Of Suwa

by camichats



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Consequences, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Long Hair, M/M, Magic, Post-Canon, So Married, Trans Fay D. Fluorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: People hadn't exactly been thrilled to resettle in Suwa, where all the former inhabitants save one had wound up dead, but after enough time here under the new Master, they felt safe. He may not be the most cheerful towards all of them, but he was strong and cared about them. He was a former ninja for Princess Tomoyo, and that sort of service went a long way in reassuring them. The new Priest... well. He was good at magic. He was always smiling. That was good, right? His magic was strange blue writing, but none of them had been slaughtered so far.The Master and Priest weren't together like the last ones had been-- not officially, at least.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	The Master And Priest Of Suwa

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who wanted some married Kurogane/trans!Fay <3

People hadn't exactly been thrilled to resettle in Suwa, where all the former inhabitants save one had wound up dead, but after enough time here under the new Master, they felt safe. He may not be the most cheerful towards all of them, but he was strong and cared about them. He was a former ninja for Princess Tomoyo, and that sort of service went a long way in reassuring them. The new Priest... well. He was good at magic. He was always smiling. That was good, right? His magic was strange blue writing, but none of them had been slaughtered so far. 

Fay may not have been the choice anyone else would've made, but Kurogane had only taken Princess Tomoyo's offer because Fay came with him. Fay hadn't had anywhere else to go when Syaoran was able to settle down-- new wishes, new prices, the whole thing gave Kurogane a headache to think about it, but it worked out for the kid. Kurogane said that Fay could come home with him to Nihon, and Fay had accepted. Kurogane was the Master of Suwa and determined to protect every last villager from the fate of his old village, and he knew that Fay was taking it equally serious, even if he didn't always show it. 

"Oh dear," Fay said, watching something slide out of his bowl and onto the table. 

Kurogane snorted and reached over with his chopsticks, popping the piece of fish in his mouth. It left a light brown smear on the surface, and Fay wiped it away with the sleeve of his kimono, only realizing afterwards that he'd now stained the fabric. The fabric on his homeworld had been much easier to wash, apparently. 

"Oops," Fay said with a bright smile as he carefully retracted his arm. "Kuro-pii to my rescue." He resituated his chopsticks in his hand and tried again. He was getting better, but he still said that he longed for a fork. At least he wasn't knocking things off the table with his sleeves anymore; that had gotten almost as many stares as his blonde hair did. 

"Stop calling me Kuro-pii," Kurogane grumbled automatically. 

"You get me respectful in public, and that's the best you're going to get, Kuro-tan," Fay said with an ever wider smile than before. 

He snorted again and continued to eat, keeping one eye on Fay. He trusted him; he'd trusted him for years now, that's not what this was. Fay was... beautiful. Kurogane shouldn't be thinking about it at the start of the day when they wouldn't have time alone until tonight at the earliest, but he was. Aside from the occasional mishap, Fay had taken to the layers and volume of the kimono as easily as Kurogane had taken to his armor. Fay moved with the grace of someone that had been wearing this their entire life, and the blue of the outer layer made his magical eye shine even brighter. 

Fay would never truly fit in here, never mind that he was getting better with chopsticks and had a barely-there accent (both from his own hard work and Mokona’s assistance). His coloring was a few shades off from anyone native to Nihon, and it didn't matter how long his hair got-- it was too eye-catching to blend in. If anything, his eyes were the last detail someone would notice about him. 

Kurogane didn't bother to hide his admiration, knowing that Fay would sense it no matter how hard he tried to cover it. Fay's hair had grown quite a bit since they first met-- long enough that he could fit a traditional hairpiece in it and still have it fall below his shoulders-- but it would take while longer before it reached Princess Tomoyo's current length. 

"Master," someone said with a bow, entering the room with two companions. Fay turned to face them so quickly his hair whipped Kurogane in the face. "At the southern edge of our borders, we have received a request for aid-- both in swordsmanship and to check the wards." 

Kurogane nodded and got to his feet. "Keep eating," he told Fay, putting a hand on his shoulder as he passed by. "We'll leave when you're ready." He needed to retrieve Ginryu in the meantime, anyways. His father had only brought Ginryu with him when he thought a normal sword would not do, but Kurogane was not going to take any chances. Around Suwa, he had a less powerful sword strapped to his hip. Any time he left the town though, he brought Ginryu; no one was going to get hurt simply because he was not prepared. 

This wasn't going to be a big battle; he knew that. He was going to be prepared for the worst like he always did though, and he knew that Fay would do the same. 

"Will the mistress require any assistance?" Kana-san asked. 

"He's the priest of Suwa, not the mistress," Kurogane corrected by rote. It's not that they were hiding their relationship, but most Masters were married to women, making the usual title 'mistress'. Fay wasn't comfortable being called a traditionally feminine specific title, so they had settled on priest. Every once in a while though, someone would slip up and call him mistress. “I do not believe he will, but you can ask him yourself if you think it’s necessary.” 

Kana-san nodded but didn’t move to go back to Fay. Either she didn’t think Fay would need the help, or she was unwilling to disagree with Kurogane. 

* * *

They got to the border and killed the monsters with no trouble. Kurogane wouldn't have had to be here for them to win, and Fay's battle expertise certainly hadn't been necessary. It was good. The people of Suwa-- and Nihon at large-- weren't used to their priests getting physical. It was better for the image Fay was projecting that he was able to serenely stand at the edge until it was all done, only coming through the field to check the wards in the end. 

"How does it look?" Kurogane asked, resting the edge of Ginryu atop his shoulder. 

Fay didn't move his hands from where they were pressed together, hidden under the sleeves of his kimono. He was surveying the air in front of them as if it were a tangible thing. "I'm not sensing any disruptions in my wards." He glanced at Kurogane, then paused and looked past him. He smiled softly. "I suppose I should take a closer look." Kurogane didn't have to look to know that people were watching them. A little show of magic would go a long way to soothing their worries since Fay's magic was so different to what they were used to. He turned back and removed one hand to start tracing characters in the air. As always, they glowed and swirled around him, disturbing his hair and clothes as if by the wind. A wall of light came to life in front of them, light blue as Fay's magic always was. There was no chink or hole to be found, and Fay winked at him as it all disappeared again. "Everything seems to be in working order." 

"How'd they get through," Kurogane muttered-- because wards in good condition didn't let through small fry like that. 

"I don't pretend to know more about these creatures than you, but it seems to me that they might have latched onto someone outside the wards." Fay said it in that way that meant he _did_ know more about this than Kurogane but wasn't saying so because they were in public. Someone had come closer after his magic dissipated, and they could overhear. 

Kurogane sighed and turned to go talk to them about it. His understanding of magic was limited, but he knew that Fay's worked differently than Princess Tomoyo's or his mother's had. He didn't think their borders were as strict as Fay's were now, and it was something everyone in their province was going to have to get used to. 

After stressing to everyone how rigid the lines of the wards were and that creatures could follow them through, the party was off, heading back to Suwa. They got caught in a downpour before they made it all the way back, but they were close enough that they could trudge the rest of the way there-- stopping to wait it out would've meant camping overnight, and they were far too close for camping to be worth it. 

Fay and Kurogane went to their room to dry off-- officially, it was only Kurogane's room, but Fay had been sleeping in the same bed as him the entire time that Suwa had formed under their rule-- and Fay got stuck trying to undo his hair. He tried to take out the hairpiece, but he hadn't mastered it, and it got tangled in the long, blond strands of his hair. Fay tugged, still holding onto hope that he could do it on himself, before slumping and turning wide eyes to Kurogane. "Kuro-sama," he whined pitifully. 

He walked behind him, then raised an eyebrow. He had no idea how Fay had managed to get it like this, and it wasn't going to be an easy fix. "Sit down." 

Fay shuffled over to the bed and plopped down. Kurogane climbed on after him, sitting up on his knees so he had a better view. Fay's hairpiece was a single rod, with his hair wrapped around it twice and pinned in place so the rest of it could fall down his back. When his hair got longer, he would probably add a secondary piece so there was a loop of hair between the two before it fell free; Kurogane knew how _that_ could be confusing. Maybe he wasn't one to judge since he had never tried to put one of these in his own hair with it being kept a warrior's length, but this one was simple to use. To undo the style, the wearer pulled out the pins and slid the rod out. It was supposed to be that easy. 

Gently tugging on a piece of Fay's hair that had gotten crimped, he surveyed the damage. It looked like Fay had forgotten about the hair pins. Again. He'd tugged on the rod straight away, and when that hadn't worked, tried to unravel his hair from the rod. Kurogane wanted to ask how the hell he kept doing this, but he only sighed and worked on finding the pins, hidden somewhere in Fay's hair. Fay was used to what he called 'hair ties', and the concept of these hairpieces were still foreign to him-- not helped that his hair was barely long enough for it. This was easier to do when his hair wasn't wet, but frankly, nothing would make this easy. Long hair could get more easily tangled, but Fay would better know how to deal with it when it was longer since he would have more practice than he had now. 

Kurogane would've had an easier time of it if both of his hands were still flesh and blood, but he wasn't going to complain about the prosthetic one. It had been resized for him magically so it no longer hurt, but he couldn't get the dragon tattoo that his father had had; the one he'd always been told he could take when he was the Master of Suwa. 

It didn't matter. That was a promise from another life, with a different population of Suwa.

He was able to get all the objects out of Fay's hair and towel it dry for him. He moved to get off the bed, but Fay caught his hand with a crooked smile. "No one needs you so urgently that you have to rush out." 

Kurogane snorted and sat down next to him. He pressed a light kiss to Fay's knuckles. "You agreed to grow your hair out." 

"I know," Fay groaned, rolling his eyes expressively. 

"You said you'd wear the traditional hair pieces." 

"That was before I knew what they were. You tricked me." 

The idea that Kurogane could ever trick him was laughable, so he snorted again. He kissed Fay's fingers, then let go and got to his feet. "I'll grab you something to eat." 

"You're never going to be able to get rid of me if you keep being all nice Kuro-pii. I'll get used to this sort of treatment." 

"Good," he muttered, then slid the door open and left. He didn't have to look to know that Fay was smiling again. 

* * *

"You know, Kuro-tan, I was thinking about that dragon tattoo of yours." 

"I don't have a dragon tattoo." 

Fay waved a hand lazily. He was standing in front of a mirror, holding different earrings up to himself. "The one you want, then. Surely there's a way to paint it on your arm." He didn't know why Kurogane refused to get it on his right hand when that was his sword hand, but it was probably a part of the nebulous past that they avoided talking about. Fay didn't want to talk about his twin or Ashura-o, and Kurogane didn't want to talk about what had happened to Suwa before. It was a fair trade-off, and Fay wasn't going to push it because he knew that, in the end, it didn't matter. 

"Hmph," Kurogane grunted dismissively. "We don't know anything about this technology." 

"I doubt it would kill the functions to slap a little paint on it, but we could always ask Moko-chan to call up Piffle World to check." 

"I never said I wanted a dragon tattoo." 

Fay hummed. 

He hadn't said it, but they both knew that he wanted it. Hell, Kurogane didn't know how Fay even knew about it since they never talked about their pasts, but the mage had a talent for knowing the impossible. It wouldn't have surprised him if Fay and Princess Tomoyo had been secretly meeting up in dreams or something. They loved gossiping, and Kurogane seemed to be a favorite topic for both of them. She wouldn't have told him all of it, but he'd told her about that tattoo and what it meant, once-- passing that sort of information on to the Master's partner was expected. It didn't help that Princess Tomoyo was one of the only people that knew they were married, and as such, she had taken it on herself to tell Fay all the information she thought he was missing about Kurogane. 

Fay hooked one of the earrings in and turned his head to show Kurogane, holding his hair out of the way. "What do you think?" 

"It'll get tangled in your hair," he said, because it surely would. The earring was long and dangling, and with the way he normally had his hair done, it would be a more painful mess than usual. It would get wrapped around his hair every single day if he tried to wear it as part of his normal outfit. Perhaps that was the issue-- Fay was used to decorations on his ears instead of in his hair. 

"It might, but that's not what you _think_ of it; that's what it _is_. What do you think?" Fay asked again, unbothered by repeating the question. 

It was silver, which would match the moon stitched into the armband he wore over his kimono sleeve, as well as most of the flowers on his outfits. It might disappear against the blond of his hair, but Fay already knew all of that; it's not what he was asking. 

"It's beautiful." 

Fay grinned at him. "You think so? You wouldn't prefer black?" 

He always preferred black; black was a good color. He knew that Fay didn't like black as much though, and seeing Fay in straight black always felt like something horrible was about to happen. Black earrings might make him look more desirable, but it wouldn't feel like Fay. "You look perfect," Kurogane responded. A couple years ago, the honest response might have embarrassed him, but Fay smiled wider, filling his chest with a pleasant warmth. 

He turned back to the mirror and took out the earring, putting it back in the box where he was keeping all of them. Some he had bought for himself, but the others had been gifts from Sakura and Syaoran. He picked up the rod and pins for his hair and held it aloft with a pointed wiggle in Kurogane's direction. 

Kurogane walked over to help, but he said, "You're going to have to learn how to do this by yourself." 

"Why would I bother? I have you." 

"I may not always be around," Kurogane grumbled, but if he could help it, that wouldn't happen for a while longer. 

Fay hummed lightly; he wasn't thinking about it either, and there was no telling how everything was going to end with magic and the vampire complication. "I will learn when it becomes necessary. The magic in Nihon might have the same end effect, but my magic isn't the same. It's more important for me to learn that than how to do my hair when you offer to do it every morning. As it stands, I don’t even know how to bless your sword." 

That was a good point, but Kurogane didn't have a good response for it so he stayed quiet and worked on fixing his hair up so it would look as wonderful as it should. It was quiet, mindless work, and he liked it-- liked that they had reached this point. There were times while they were traveling that he'd thought they'd never so much as kiss, but now they were here. Comfortable and so trusting with each other that combing through his hair wasn't even blinked at. 

* * *

This was a daily occurrence for them, and it was nothing to make note of. Kurogane would often do his hair in the mornings, and at night, he would take it down. Sometimes Fay would succeed in doing it himself, and other times he would ask for help before touching it. Times like this, where he tried and failed to take it down himself, took time but was easy. It was almost a part of their routine now, especially since Fay had gotten a different hairpiece that he sometimes switched out for the more simplistic one.

Tonight was a time where he tried the more complicated one and failed to get it out. Kurogane had been called over to help him, and it was easy, comforting work. As simple as braiding his hair if with more disastrous results if he messed up. It meant that Kurogane instantly noticed when Fay's hand had a tremble to it before he clenched it into a fist and covered it with his other hand; Fay hoped that he hadn't seen it. But, of course, that was a vain hope. 

"Was it the magic?" Kurogane asked quietly. It wasn't always magic, but that was the main cause, as far as he knew. All the scars and pain his hands had taken over the years had taken a toll on his body. 

There was a pause, where Fay considered brushing it off. They had an agreement about injuries though, and he wasn't going to be the one to break that agreement. "Yes." 

"You could've said no. The wards were fine." Fay's usual magic use wasn't enough to do it, but after checking the wards at the southern border, someone from the east sent word that they would like their's examined as well. Fay had accepted with a smile, and the people in the village felt safer after seeing him work. The next village over had heard he was nearby and requested the same. 

"A small tremble is a small price to pay for their peace of mind," Fay said. 

Kurogane clenched his jaw and said nothing for a while. He kept working and managed to get all the big tangles out, but he didn't move from behind Fay yet. He kept running his fingers through his hair idly. "Are you happy here?" It seemed like Fay was happy; he looked happy. Every once in a while though, he felt he had to ask. Fay smiled so much that sometimes he worried that it was to cover something up. Other times, he worried that he was only seeing what he wanted to see, and he needed to ask. Like now. Fay seemed happy to him-- had seemed happy all day, even at the border and immediately afterwards-- but he hadn't noticed that Fay was in pain, so he wasn't willing to trust the rest of his assumptions from today. 

Fay caught his wrist and craned his neck around to look at him, a soft smile on his lips. "Of course I'm happy. Do I not look happy?" 

"You've hidden it before," Kurogane muttered, thinking about the beginning of their journey. Then he shook his head, because it wasn't fair to make that comparison. They had been strangers back then. Kurogane had been filled with anger and little else, and Fay had been so busy running that he'd been determined to keep everyone at arm's length if they tried to get close. Comparing _that_ to where they were now was insulting to both of them. They'd worked hard to get here, and they'd been through far too much to get this comfortable together for him to act like it was nothing. "I didn't mean-" he pulled to a stop when Fay turned his face back to Kurogane's wrist and kissed the thin skin over his veins. 

"I'm happy," he said and moved his mouth further down Kurogane's hand to kiss his palm, then his fingertips. He laced their fingers together and leaned his cheek against them. Even like this, they could feel the involuntary tremors; they were small, but they were there. 

Kurogane swallowed and looked at the content look on Fay's face. "Okay." 

"Are you happy?" Fay asked in return, not moving from his position. 

"Yes." 

Fay hummed, then let go. He scooted forward, sweeping his hair from over his shoulder as he got to his feet. "I think I know a spell that will protect your arm from paint. Or ink," he added thoughtfully. "Whichever you'd prefer. Seal it in to keep a design, but not gunk up the way it works." 

"I said I didn't want one." 

"You did say that," Fay said, but it was clear he didn't believe that Kurogane meant it. Much more of this, and Fay would likely go to Princess Tomoyo and ask for her advice on how to get Kurogane to admit that he wanted it. It was a pain but… only a little one. He would take far more if it meant keeping Fay happy here. 


End file.
